Morning Thoughts
by InsanelyWriteful
Summary: Some might say Sabo thinks too much. Oft times, Sabo would be inclined to agree. In which Sabo indulges one of his favorite methods of clearing his mind of the constantly assembly of thoughts that plagues him. And Luffy clashes with his greatest foe yet: the blankets. Warnings: Yaoi, slight coarse language, and implied adult situations.


**Author's Note:** Hello once again! I am finally back with another story. This time it is with Sabolu. Thank you to everyone for all the reviews, follows and favorites from last time! They all made me really happy and motivated to keep uploading. I had huge smiles every time. :D

I didn't do a full beta process on this one, so I apologize if there are any mistakes that I might have missed. But, I want to thank my dear, sweet friend, Skylar, for reading this over with me with fun voices and making a grand time out of looking for mistakes. You're the best, dear~ So, without further ado, here is my story and I hope you all enjoy!

 _ **.oOo.**_

It was a bright, sunny morning.

Which kind of sucked since sunshine was blazing through the light curtains on Sabo's face and being a real bitch. His face twitched, annoyed by the unwanted, early wake-up call. Refusing to give in to nature's pushing and prodding, preferring to do things in his own time, Sabo sank under the covers, giving a small smile at the tiny victory when the sheet's shade blocked out most of the light.

He was ready to settle back into the comfort of sleep's arms, but the blonde came up short of being drawn into the sweet oblivion by odd puffs of air making his nose twitch. Aggravated, Sabo conceded defeat and began the agonizing work of lifting his eyelids. Blinking his blue eyes to bring them more into wakefulness, he discovered the source of what was keeping him from his precious sleep.

It was the comforting arms of something precious. But it wasn't sleep. It was his far more precious lover, Luffy. The younger man was softly snoring away without a care, air puffing through his kissable lips.

Since the thought was on his mind, Sabo indulged it, brushing his lips against those sweet ones. He hummed, ever loving the taste. Luffy, however, grumbled and shifted, a frown appearing on his face, displeased by the tickle. The blonde chuckled lightly, amused at having his affections "rejected."

Now wide awake, Sabo rubbed his face into his elbow, getting more comfortable to gaze at the black haired man with his almond skin littered with tiny scars from a lifetime of fighting. The most prominent of those scars being the curved one sitting under his left eye, which the fool had once boasted about giving to himself. Sabo shook his head, his golden curls falling in his face. He gave the unruly locks a displeased glance before blowing them out of the way. Luffy was Luffy. He'd never change and Sabo would never ask him to.

 _How'd I ever manage to deserve you?_ Sabo pondered as he continued soaking in the moment.

It was then that something rather incredible occurred to him. He wasn't thinking. Not overthinking. Not even considering. No gears close to overheating from the constant assembly of thoughts. Possibilities and outcomes completely non-present for the time being.

His mind felt at peace.

It felt good.

It might seem silly or not sound like much, but for someone who couldn't _stop_ thinking it was a rare treat. Sabo had always been the sort who tended to look into everything too much. His need for control and order demanded he always be alert, trained to protect himself and others. Look at all that could happen, know what he and his allies needed to do while predicting his enemies' actions, how to intercept and neutralize and then take it a step further just in case. Even in relaxation, Sabo couldn't turn it off. His ability to lock in on details. From analyzing friends—and more often than not, accidentally making enemies from the habit—to predicting the ending to movies and tv shows. Very few people could put up with his overthinking and even Sabo got exhausted by it sometimes. Too much going on could drive him nuts.

Sabo recognized that he was overanalyzing the fact that he _wasn't_ overanalyzing, but that was rather humorous and far more preferable to the usual mishmash flowing through his mind. Memories of not having freedom, being trapped by a life he'd never wanted. His parents' words poisoning his soul, their actions hurting him at every turn. His life being a lie. Being a puppet to the demands of family and society. Or worrying about surviving and whether he and Luffy would make it back home in one piece. Sheer fear keeping him up when Luffy wouldn't make it back and waiting, knowing a phone call was coming to tell him how hurt he was or . . .

Shaking his head vigorously, Sabo growled, irritated that he was dredging up bad thoughts when he was supposed to be enjoying his reprieve. Why couldn't his head just leave him alone?!

An arm wrapped around him, rubbing his side, knocking Sabo out of berating himself. The blonde jumped, focusing back in to see half-mast black eyes staring at him.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Luffy mumbled, as perceptive as ever to his lover's moods. Even when Sabo didn't want him to be.

Relaxing under Luffy's touch, Sabo shifted closer, basking in the other's warmth, how happy the younger could make him. It was incredible the way everything could melt away with one touch, one word from him. Sabo couldn't even remember what had been bothering him before as he sank back into that soothing oblivion where thought dispersed so wonderfully.

"Nothing," Sabo answered with a wide, carefree grin.

"Me, too~" Luffy said back with his trademark "shishishi" laugh, looking as cheeky as ever.

"That's nothing new~" Sabo teased, tapping him on the nose.

Luffy glared before kicking him, very put out by the previous statement. The elder just laughed while fending him off, instigating a kick fight under the covers. Two doses of laughter soon echoed throughout the room as the duo rolled across the bed. Good and tangled up in the blankets, their wrestling match over, Luffy hovered over Sabo, holding his wrists above his head, a little grin playing across his mouth. Sabo smiled back, quite happy with the turnout. A little breathless from playing, their chests heaved in and out.

"I know how to—" Luffy leaned forward, his leg aiming to go between Sabo's for some sensual teasing, but he got stuck. Frowning, Luffy tugged on the covers and kicked, irritated at the constricting fabric. Sabo jumped, fearful of the few close calls those jerks had come to giving him a very bad day down below. Once released from his confinement Luffy gave the blankets a stern huff, putting them in their place in a most humorous way.

Getting where he'd been wanting to get before, the younger leaned over Sabo once more.

Still in place and feeling pretty good in general Sabo raised a brow and did a long full body roll, letting Luffy's thigh get to know his friend a little better. "Have a nice detour?"

"Shitty covers," was the only comment Luffy had for that and how the oddball could make that sound like the most seductive statement ever Sabo would never know. Well, it didn't really matter; Sabo was enjoying things just fine.

"You were saying?" he reminded the black haired man, fingers reaching and just brushing his, engaging Luffy to twine their hands together.

His feud with the covers forgotten, that beautiful, brilliant smile returned to Luffy's face. "I know how to keep Sabo from thinking~"

Without any other warning, Luffy swooped in and captured Sabo's lips, claiming them for his own. Tongue seeking entrance and gaining it without an ounce of hesitation. Sabo groaned, sinking into the kiss with abandon. All he could do was feel, his head going dizzy from it all. He awaited Luffy's every move but never failed to give him a challenge, stroking back and making a good go of it. Having his fill but clearly far from done, Luffy ended the kiss, stealing little nips at Sabo's lips. There was an endless sea of promises drifting within those obsidian eyes that the blonde couldn't wait for him to make good on. Luffy drifted down, his hands trailing along Sabo's arms as he went, leaving goose bumps of sensation in their wake.

Calling out his pleasure and clutching the blankets in a death grip, Sabo could agree that, yes, Luffy definitely was good at making him not think. Luffy's method was definitely his favorite way to unwind. Definitely.

Much later, Luffy's old foe, the blankets, lay in a crumple on the floor as they, themselves, laid sprawled on the bed with sunshine warming them. Sabo stretched, enjoying his new aching muscles while Luffy was back to snoring. Rolling to his side and leaning on his elbow, Sabo's mind was returning to its usual unstoppable flow of thoughts. Such a thing was expected to happen and Sabo didn't mind it. He couldn't turn it off and he knew he wouldn't be able to live like that. Heck, he didn't _want_ to. He was a thinker. It was how he lived and breathed. Sometimes it was nice to get away from all the little details jumping at him, but Sabo loved wading in it all and falling deep into the challenge.

Besides, right now, he was thinking about something he definitely didn't mind his thoughts dwelling on: Luffy.

His favorite colors and numbers. How he liked to spend his free time. What he liked to talk about. Those special times when he shared his own thoughts and ponderings on things, joining Sabo in discussions. His favorite spot from every room in the house to friend's homes to outside. Even at restaurants and the library. The story behind the straw hat Luffy would protect with his life. The day they first met. The moment he fell in love with Luffy. When Luffy made Sabo trust himself enough to trust in Luffy. To not be scared to open up to another person and share his feelings and fears. To tell him . . . everything.

And then that glorious moment when Luffy barged into his home, walked up to his parents and told them right to their faces to "go to hell" before grabbing him and leaving. It was one of the best moments of his life and Sabo still treasured the looks on his parents' faces when "riffraff" like Luffy not only insulted them but also revealed that there was zero chance of Sabo marrying the girl they'd picked out for him. Things hadn't been easy for them after that. His parents certainly weren't the type to take 'no' lying down. But, he and Luffy had managed and had years of wonderful memories to look back on to show for it.

The memories were very comforting. As nice as laying around with his head as blank as the first page of one of his books he was just starting to write.

Running his hand through Luffy's black hair, a warm, content smile on his face, Sabo whispered. "I feel safe with you."

Petting the unruly strands and stroking a tan cheek, Sabo knew he'd never felt the same way with anyone else. Few had bothered to get as close to him as Luffy had. Fewer still had cared about any of it. Luffy was the only person who'd stuck by him through it all, dodging every twist and turn, always trying, never giving up. Just to make him happy.

For that, he'd given Luffy it all. His trust. His life. His heart.

They were in good hands.

Ruffling Luffy's hair, earning a sleepy swat from him, Sabo hopped up, ready to finally start his day. Pulling his clothes on, Sabo gave the sunlight a cocky smirk. As he'd said, he'd start the day on his own terms.

 _ **.oOo.**_

 _End note:_ Thanks for reading and I'd love some reviews if you happen to have the time. ^^ I hope you have a good day!


End file.
